


After Happily Ever After

by anacharlie



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacharlie/pseuds/anacharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, King and Queen are back on the throne, Galavant and Isabella are married. There's still life after it and a lot to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So far, happily ever after was just like she'd been promised. They were three days into their honeymoon and everything was perfect.

Except for the nagging little voice on the back of Isabella's mind. She readjusted herself on the chair, under the tent. It was such a pleasant day to enjoy her time at the beach. Why, oh why, couldn't her mind put it aside?

"Galavant?"

"Yes, my love?" he was lying on the sand, eyes closed.

"There's a little something we need to discuss."

"Oh?" Galavant opened one eye.

"Children."

"Already?" he sat up "We've got time." Galavant kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes, plenty." Isabella nodded "It's the number we need to discuss."

"I find three a very reasonable number. They'll have siblings to play with, we're not severely outnumbered and that's about as many as I can handle."

"That sounds lovely, and those are valid points, except" she hesitated for a moment "I'm the princess of Valencia."

"I know."

"The sole heir to the crown." she added "Even though I had five sisters."

"I'm so sorry." He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Leonora was supposed to be queen." Isabella swallowed hard "We would help her rule, we had... plans." she looked away for a second and back at him "Anyway, my point is, I have a royal duty. Especially after Richard and Madalena, and..."

"Seven kids sounds absolutely perfect." Galavant assured with a brilliant smile.

Isabella smiled with a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella had just finished hanging the new painting on the wall when the pigeon landed on her window. She quickly noticed it carried a message on its foot.

"Hi there, birdie." she approached it carefully "What do you have for me?" Isabella removed the small container and unrolled the message.

 

"Gal!" She called out from the window "Galavant!"

"Yes?" he was on his way back with the water he'd gone fetch.

"We need to talk." Isabella showed the note.

"Are your parents all right?"

"Yes."

 

"What happened?" Galavant walked into the room and found his wife packing.

"We need to go to Valencia." she was moving back and forth.

"Okay. What happened?" he held her arm gently.

"Valencia was a peaceful kingdom," Isabella started "the biggest problem was neighbours arguing over tree branches that crossed property's lines. Since Richard and Madalena, everything's changed." she swallowed hard "And calling off the engagement created a diplomatic problem with Hortensia."

"I thought you had... solved that." Galavant put it nicely.

"With Harry, yes. Not with his mother."

"Oy." he sighed.

"Hortensia and Valencia were trading partners. They took us in, we dragged them into war... She's not unjustified in her resentment. This time."

Galavant nodded, "How long will we stay in Valencia?"

"This is likely to be permanent." she admitted "I'm sorry, I know we said no more adventures, but... My kingdom needs me."

"How may I assist you, Princess?"

"We need heirs."

Galavant's smirk and arched eyebrow was enough of an answer.

"Not right away." she warned "But definitely within the next year."

"I'll try my very best."

 

:::

 

They'd arrived, they'd had dinner with her parents and Isabella was just waiting for the bad news.

 

The Queen dismissed the staff and exchanged a look with her husband.

"Oh, just tell me!" Isabella asked "This can't possibly be worse than... well, everything else."

"We've declared official mourning for your sisters." the King started "Once the mourning period is over, you'll be crowned Royal Princess of Valencia."

"Aren't you already the princess?"

"The Royal Princess is the next in line for the crown." Isabella explained "I was the third before Richard."

"And Madalena." her mother added "Who's nowhere to be found."

"That cray cray thing she pulled made a lasting impression on the people." the King nodded "Specially the army."

"Oy." Isabella sighed and rubbed her forehead "What will we do about the army?"

"It's not just the army." the Queen said "It's everything. Homes and crops were burnt, there were two wars... And you've met Rita."

"Who?" Galavant looked at his wife.

"Harry's mother. And regent." Isabella answered "Who hates Mom."

"There were some attempts of a treaty for her to marry Todd." the Queen said "Except his mother was against it."

"Tip: don't tell a potential future in-law their national jewel would make a stunning necklace." the King told him.

"I'll make sure to tell our kids that." Galavant nodded.

"Anyway, she married Todd's cousin and became Queen of Hortensia." the Queen finished.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Let's just say it wouldn't cross anyone's mind to invade Hortensia." Isabella shrugged "I mean, they left Harry in charge of the armoury and he had everything made out of chocolate."

"And you still went to battle against Madalena?!" Galavant turned to Isabella "That's..."

"Brave." the King whispered to him.

"I was going with insane, but sure." he wasn't fully convinced.

"We won, it's over." Isabella reminded Galavant "There are other things to take care of."

"Right." Galavant nodded giving in.

"I don't think Rita'll declare war on us." the King said "Not after we've eaten half of her weapons, anyway."

"We need Leonora's vault." the Queen said "Do you know where she hid it?"

Isabella nodded.

"Great." the King exhaled in relief "You two will handle the army, your mother'll deal with construction, I get the farmers."


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella pushed the heavy door and entered the room slowly. Everything looked almost the same, except for the dust it’d collected in the nearly two years it wasn’t used. She sat the candle on the shelf.

 

She hadn't been in there since the invasion. Isabella could still hear the galloping horses, the battle cries. The sudden loss of two beloved sisters. The two she had left.

 

Isabella wiped the tears from her face quickly.

 

She walked towards the bed. Leonora's armour had been laid there.

 

_"Listen to me," Leonora grabbed her shoulders._

_"No, please." Isabella tried to remove herself from her sister's grip._

_"Listen." Leonora insisted "If anything happens to me, stay safe. Live to fight another day, take back our kingdom."_

_"Leonora, stop." Isabella tried to hold back tears._

_"Honour me by being a good queen." Leonora ordered "I believe in you, I am proud of you and I love you." she'd pulled her into a hug._

_Isabella held tightly to Leonora, "I love you."_

_Leonora kissed the side of Isabella's head and pulled away. She'd grabbed her sword and helmet._

_"Leonora."_

_She'd waited._

_"Win." Isabella told her "And come back to us."_

_"Yes, Your Highness." Leonora smiled._

 

"Izzy. Are you all right, my love?"

"Oh." she wiped the tears quickly "Yes, I'm..."

Galavant looked at her so gently she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"Heartbroken." Isabella admitted "This is Leonora's room. Well, was."

He hugged her tightly. For a moment, she allowed herself to be just a woman who'd lost her sisters. Two of them to war.

 

Then she pulled back, taking a deep breath. She was Princess of Valencia and she had a job to do.

"Leonora kept her plans in a trunk. She hid it after we were invaded." Isabella told him "I need your help." she gestured towards the massive bed.

 

:::

 

Isabella unbraided her hair and snuggled up to Galavant. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you all right?"

He felt a small smile against his neck.

"I'm okay." she said.

"It's okay not to be. Today can't have been easy."

"It wasn't." Isabella agreed "But the worst is over. We got Valencia back; you and I are together... It's uphill from here."

"I was reading your sister's plans earlier."

"Leonora would've been a great queen."

"I was reading Gemma's plans." Gal told her "I really like the unicorn petting station idea."

He felt her muffled laughter against his neck.

"And the waterslides too." Gal added.

"Gemma was six when she wrote that." Izzy told him "She was the baby of the family and got away with everything." she remembered with a smile.

"No wonder she did. Your mother showed me the portraits."

"Oh, yes. Big brown eyes, round cheeks and curls. The face of innocence." Isabella nodded.

She went on to tell him about Gemma's lively and playful personality, her love of pets, how Gemma loved to draw on the walls (there were still parts of the castle with her doodles).

 

:::

 

“Gal, where are we going?” Isabella treaded carefully, as she was blindfolded.

“We’re almost there.” Gal guided her.

Isabella could hear laughter – adults’ and children’s. And... water?

“Okay, we’re here.” He told her.

Isabella took off the blindfold, “I can’t believe it!” she smiled and looked at him “You did this?”

“I had help.” Gal half-shrugged “Lots of help.”

They had built waterslides in the town square. Isabella watched as her people had fun.

“Princess Gemma’s Slides.” Gal said “Your sister was on to something.”

Isabella smiled and hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a little over a year since their wedding when Isabella noticed some things. It was nearly impossible to drag herself out of bed in the morning. After a week struggling with it, she just had her appointments moved so she could sleep in.

She’d always had a healthy appetite, but she was super hungry. Also, turned out she liked beet a lot more than she’d ever realised.

It was only when her dresses felt tighter than they should have been that she stopped to consider it. To Isabella’s defense, rebuilding a kingdom is hard work and takes up a lot of time.

“Yes, my dear, you are most definitely expecting.” The Queen rolled her eyes when Isabella asked if it could be.

“Do you really think so?” Isabella twisted her ring around her finger. There had been a false alarm two months before.

“How late are you?”

“Nearly a month.”

Her mum smiled and hugged her, “Yes, I really think so.”

Isabella chuckled and sighed in relief.

* * *

 

"Izzy, it's just one baby. Why do we need a list this long?" Galavant stared at the scroll for a moment. Yes, a scroll! His list consisted of two names. One option for a boy, one option for a girl. After all, they were having _one_ child.

"This is the future king or queen of Valencia." Isabella pointed out.

"And?"

"Royals have long names." she shrugged.

"Yes, I know. But why?"

"Because..." Isabella thought for a second "Because."

"No, I need an actual reason." he insisted "What's wrong with just calling the baby Leopold or Rosalind Galavant?"

"Well, for starters, they’ll be Galavant-Castillo."

“Who is Castillo?” Gal frowned.

“I am. Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta Uccello d’Augustin Castillo, Royal Princess of Valencia, Infanta of the Two Ceciles, Duchess of Vera, Marquise of Monteverde, Countess of Angelica, Knightress of the Order of the Elder Tree.” She listed “The titles take precedent, so I’m Her Royal Highness the Princess Isabella of Valencia.”

“Are you sure you didn’t miss any titles or names?” Galavant teased.

“Well, I assume my Hortensian title either was or is to be revoked.”

Galavant nodded.

“But that’s not important. I like your name suggestions and I’ll add them to the list.”

Which she really did. Even though the baby was named Caterina Sofia Micaela Adora.


End file.
